


Killing the Messenger

by BlueMoonVonIdaho



Series: Snapshots from the Spiral [1]
Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: I can write characters reacting to the pirate's shenanigans, The Pirate is mentioned but does not actually appear, Unreliable Narrator, but I can't write the pirate's shenanigans, go figure, so help me if I have to revitalize this fandom myself I will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonVonIdaho/pseuds/BlueMoonVonIdaho
Summary: King Fernando is furious. Captain Silvestro just wants to make it out of the throne room with his tail intact.





	Killing the Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> One of the few things that disappointed me about the p101 storyline was that we never got to see King Fernando again. I desperately wanted a chance to rub in his face that he only has a full-scale rebellion on his hands because he wouldn't sign a stupid treaty. So here is Don Silvestro (from the Summer Palace dungeon) acting as the messenger.
> 
> Also, I got to write a Monquistan wanting to lose his temper but having to control himself because Monquistans place an absurd emphasis on good manners.

King Fernando’s face was nearly purple with repressed fury. “Captain. Would you kindly explain to us how a platoon of hand-picked, highly trained soldiers was unable to defeat a single pirate?”

Captain Silvestro resisted the urge to swallow nervously. Pointing out that the pirate had a whole crew of heavily armed and dangerous allies with her would not end well for him. No one rose to the position of trust he held without understanding politics. Someone’s head was going to roll for this, and right now, he was the one on the chopping block.

“They came out of the sewers and took us by surprise, Your Majesty,” he said, adjusting his posture to ensure that he stood perfectly at attention. “They disabled the guards before they could call for reinforcements. I have reason to believe that one of our men may have been passing information to them.”

The king’s scowl grew even more menacing, if that was possible. “And where is this traitor now?”

“He fled with the pirate and her crew, Your Majesty.”

“Unacceptable!” One bejeweled fist slammed down on the arm of King Fernando’s mahogany throne.

Queen Isadore raised one hand to cover a polite little cough. “What my dear husband is trying to say, of course, is that we are very disappointed in your failure to root out this turncoat before he so dramatically revealed himself.”

King Fernando shifted in his seat, composure mostly recovered during the queen’s timely intervention. “Indeed. We cannot tolerate such an outrageous oversight. An example must be made.”

This was very bad. There had to be something he could do to direct the king’s anger toward someone—anyone—but him.

“There is one more thing, Your Majesties.”

Captain Silvestro felt very proud of himself for keeping his voice steady. With luck, no one would notice his knees shaking or the sweat beading on his forehead.

The King’s eyes narrowed. “And what is that, Captain?”

“Ahem.” This was a delicate operation. He had to phrase this just right. “I did not include this in my report, because naturally it was only slander and lies, but—”

“But what, Captain?”

“Well…if you will pardon me for repeating it, Your Majesties…”

King Fernando was leaning forward now, hands clenching on the armrests of his throne. “Consider yourself pardoned, Captain.”

Silvestro adjusted his grip on his halberd, making a show of reluctance. “Before she fled with Marquis Julian, the pirate had the audacity to suggest that Your Majesty was to blame for this rebellion.”

A wave of shocked whispers echoed through the room. The pirate had been infamous even before her arrival for humiliating Gortez, the mightiest Monquistador of all. She had promptly outdone herself by overthrowing Zenda and turning Monquista’s strongest prison into an Opposition fortress. And now she had gone further still by blaming the king himself for her actions. It was treason and blasphemy of the highest order.

Nonetheless, Silvestro couldn’t help but wonder how many of the nobles believed that she was right. As the pirate had told him herself—though not in so many words—if the king had signed the treaty she was sent to negotiate, she likely would have left and never been heard from again.

“SILENCE!”

An instant hush fell over the throne room, leaving the echo of King Fernando’s thundering shout to fade into nothing.

The silence persisted for nearly a minute. No one dared to utter a word while the king was so clearly enraged, lest they become the target of his ire. King Fernando maintained a white-knuckled grip on the armrests of his throne, face contorting as he struggled to repress his fury. Queen Isadore sat next to him, her face perfectly calm. Still, Silvestro thought he could detect the faintest hint of satisfaction in her eyes. He felt a flash of pity for the king. Even his own wife was more afraid of him than loyal to him.

Once he had managed to wrestle his expression into something approaching calm, King Fernando slowly straightened up. “I want that pirate caught immediately,” he declared with what little dignity he had left. “Captain, I am placing you in charge of apprehending her. All the resources of the Crown are at your disposal.”

Silvestro nodded once before catching himself. “Understood, Your Majesty.”

“And Captain…”

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Do not fail me.” The king’s icy tone made it clear that the consequences of failure would be dire. “You are dismissed.”

“Yes, Your Majesty!” Silvestro bowed low and left the throne room as quickly as he dared. He held his head high and strode down the castle's corridors, the picture of a military Monkey on a mission.

When only one corner remained between him and the barracks, Silvestro turned into an empty room and closed the door behind him. Only then did he allow himself to relax and heave a sigh of relief. He had managed, somehow, to escape punishment. But at what cost? That pirate had thoroughly humbled his men in their first battle, and now he was expected to capture her? He would sooner lead an expedition into Diablo Cut than come face to face with that pirate again.

Perhaps he should consider a new line of work. He’d heard that Skull Island was lovely at this time of year…

**Author's Note:**

> In-game, the character's name is Don Silvestro, but I changed it to Captain because he's clearly in the military.
> 
> Also, the pirate picked up a companion from this dungeon (though Silvestro has dramatically exaggerated his involvement).


End file.
